ETERNAL LOVE ETERNAL SACRIFICE
by daistiny
Summary: I cry because my love can not be matched You! my knight You to replace your dear and me... To rule a kingdom alone. I must remain silent, to keep the promise we have made Of my love I have never spoken of it with anyone This my blessing and a conviction.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **ETERNAL LOVE ETERNAL SACRIFICE.**

I cry because my love can not be reciprocated,

Living like this is sad, but ... I ...

I remain in my place, looking at you from afar;

hoping you will notice me.

It's so hard to pretend not to be attracted to you.

You! my knight, you went away ...

and I cry because I can not have you.

Mine is a silent drama, a tragedy,

that only fate knows how it is done.

So why my love, I keep thinking of you?

I feel inside of me, an anguish that grows day by day.

I can not stop it,

I feel bad at the thought of not being able to hold you in my arms.

I would like to kiss you, share my soul with yours, give it to you if I can.

I desire your kisses, like the light of the sun that illuminates us,

But you are more beautiful than the sun ...

Fate has been cruel to separate us,

entranbi we had duties ... You to replace your dear that is gone and I ...

To rule a kingdom alone.

Our worlds are so far and so different.

I deluded myself when I thought we would be united as always.

I still do not believe that we can not see each other anymore.

Fortune or divine will you call it as you wish!

It has given us the fruit of our love ...

Now I'm here! Out on a terrace to think of you.

To our fairy tale story ... a knight who falls in love with a princess.

That even if he loves her, he knows that it will never be his.

If only I had been born in another body, we could have loved each other.

The things that divide us are many, I do not know where to start.

These words of mine come out so suddenly from my mouth,

without my having ordered them out.

I pray the gods to protect you my love.

At the same time, I also pray for myself,

for my suffering to be calmed, forgetting about you.

In reality, I would never do such a thing.

I consider myself, too selfish to think of these stupid feelings of mine.

I'm here alone, sitting on a bench thinking about the time spent together ...

and I know that you can not go back in order to relive it, or cancel it.

The tears that towards you every day, are the proof of the feeling I feel.

I see you from afar, walking with your head up high,

proud of your posture and the wonderful person you've always been ...

and what am I? Nothingness and emptiness.

I'm silent staring at the moon pretending not to see your look,

the looks you throw at me.

Whenever I see you I quiver and go into ecstasy.

But every damn time, instead of showing these beautiful ones

feelings, I am forced to conceal them.

I am ashamed of these feelings of mine,

when I am alone, immersed in the peace of a room

I wonder why I should feel guilty, I have not done anything wrong.

My only fault is that I fell in love.

All this is a round of words ... it's just a way for me to vent myself,

for you I would also leave all my loved ones ...

I cry and cry, so desperately, that now my tears are empty

and silent like the person I've become now.

I'm not happy.

I am like a statue, cold and stone,

like one of those statues that decorate my home.

It is in this that I have changed, after your departure,

not even the song that first gave me the strength to go on

it comforts me.

Every person who sees me, wonders what I have.

And I do not know what to answer him.

I must remain silent, to keep the promise we have made.

My silence has now never become too heavy a burden for me.

Of my love I have never spoken of it with anyone.

This my blessing is a conviction,

but with immense pain and col

heart in pieces that I say goodbye my love ...


	2. Chapter 2

**ETERNAL LOVE ETERNAL SACRIFICE - INDEX**

1 Out of time

2 separate universes ... lost in a collective loneliness

3 What remained that day

4 Returning home to a world that has never belonged to me.

5 From the dark silences I will protect you

6 Days of the past

7 Tenderness, nostalgia, regret and poetry ... how many things were you

8 Remember when you will look for me

9 Right inside me that lives on you

10 I belong to them

11 Time to get to know each other

12 You are alive between two worlds

13 Also because if I look outside and out there is not ... a million people but he is not there

14 And if it was just the sense of being here?

15 Nostalgia of a memory

16 If I close my eyes in the past I will return

17 You life will be far away

18 Follow me or kill me, A thousand years without love, we are ice, shadows without sun ... we are immortal logic ... we are love

19 When I reviewed you

20 Like when I heard you approach me and my heart started beating .. like when everything seems a bit simpler

21 You do not know how many times I've dreamed \ Ten thousand lives without her ... yes, I belong to her

22 Running towards another me

23 You who with the eyes of another color tell me the same words of love

24 You are my destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of time**

The war was finally over and the whole Ivalice could draw a sigh of relief finally after a war lasting more than twenty years. Finally she was free, she had accomplished the task for which it had happened in the world, having repaid her debt.

She felt tired and assonated, emptied of any residual energy, she had a great desire to sleep. For the first time in his life he had given up all his power by coming out exhausted, and only when he felt that there was no longer any danger to the city he let himself go.

Now the whole Rabanastre had never seen its light, up in the sky above the eyes of everyone staring at the outcome of the war. The city was now safe, while she descended to the ground wrapped in that strange luminescence that enveloped her.

The Dalmaschi looked at her in amazement, bowing before her, and acclaiming the name of the royal family, blessed by the will of the gods. Last appearing before everyone, she put her mistress on the ground, then fading into a white light.

Finally after a long time Princess Ondine had returned home in the most spectacular way, nobody had asked her anything and for years they had assumed several theories about him.

Were those who saw her as a participant in the plot for the murder of the king, others instead assumed an escape away from the war and its horrors, others thought that Ondine had taken his life for the deaths of his loved ones. But none of these theories could scratch the princess's name.

She had come back to defend what was dearest to her, throne or not, she had returned and her light had swept away the darkness, revealing who she was.

His dazzling light had been seen by everyone, within several kilometers. Some worried and intrigued people approached the girl to accept her condition and even lend her help. They took the princess by laying it on some pillows that someone had brought, while a doctor came up to make sure she was fine.

Finally the war was over and everyone gathered on Garland to celebrate the happy event, Ashe could sigh with relief, finally she could redeem herself and managed to free her people, with joy in her heart announced that Dalmasca was finally free and happy days awaited him.

The young woman knew that the price was high on both sides, but another thing was still pressing her, she wanted to see her sister again, the only person who had remained close to her.

Ashe was eternally grateful to her for coming to her rescue in the general wonder of anyone, at the very moment when hopes were failing. Ondine, using her power, had tried to protect and support her friends as best she could.

After having all gathered on the Garland and the various congratulations, the Princess Ashe expressed the desire to rejoin her sister Ondine to embrace her and thank her for his support despite the various disagreements that had been there and the various misunderstandings.

The Marquis Ondore as his nephew was quite worried about Ondine the rest of the group wanted to see her, later as soon as the airship Garland landed, Princess Ashe with all her followers inquired of the Dalmasche guards about where her sister was.

The guards did not know what to answer, until he came forward between being the old Dalan, the princess noticing the elder asked her if by chance she knew where Ondine was, Dalan told her that her sister was being rushed to the palace .

But the tone with which he gave the news seemed quite serious and disconsolate, as if he were not able to announce the bad news. "Your Majesty! Your sister Princess Ondine was taken to the palace ... -

"Are you okay?" The young princess asked worriedly, but the old man looked at her, replying that he was fine.

-Yes ... Majesty! She's fine ... she's resting, "Dalan said, smiling.

Ashe breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the sky that Ondine was well, immediately gave orders to lead her to her. Dalan told her to follow her. The group was no longer in the skin to see her again, some guards escorted the group to the room where Princess Ondine had been taken.

The young princess was lying on the bed with a calm expression and raised at the same time painted on the face, with her, around her bed there were several people who were visiting her including some doctors, two Kiltiani priests and various magicians who seemed confabulate with concern among themselves.

Ashe as he saw her sister rushed to her bedside trying to see how she was, the princess seemed very agitated and worried she feared that something would go wrong, even Basch who had approached to bed seemed to be quite restless.

Ashe immediately asked her sister for her condition, at the request of the young heir to the throne she answered an old man who turned out to be one of the court doctors. The old doctor, recognizing the young princess, gave him the most sincere wishes, wishing her a long life after which the old doctor reassured the princess, telling her that Ondine was well and that it was not the danger of life.

-House, I understand your concern for your sister, but I assure you that your sister is fine. I could see it myself, Your Majesty! The princess just needs absolute rest ... - he reassured her.

-Thank you for your doctor's attention ...- he thanked the princess.

-Lady Ondine ... has a strong spirit, do not be anxious, he will recover soon, "the doctor commented.

Ashe seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he talked to the doctor. Meanwhile, Basch, who was near his bed, carefully watched the dialogue between Ashe and the doctor, while he knelt by the bed holding the princess's hand. She looked carefully at her face, which had not changed at all, stroked her cheek slightly, wondering to herself when she would wake up.

He wanted to talk to her, tell him what had happened, the matter with his brother and his death that same day when she and Ashe had regained their reign. He wanted to tell him that he would leave for Archades, who would take his place after his brother's death.

He wanted to tell her so many things but he would tell her when he woke up, Basch took off the necklace he always carried with him and put it around Ondine's neck, hoping to protect her as he had done with him, in so many years in which he had worn.

For Basch that pendant meant so much, it was the last memory that remained of his past and he wanted to give it to her, beyond the simple pledge of a ring.

He stroked her face once more before the doctor sent them both away, so they would not be too close to the girl.

Everything seemed to be going right, everything seemed to have found its place, a nice ending for the series and they all lived happily ever after ... but fate had not wanted it that way.

Several days passed and Princess Ondine made no progress, everyone was wondering what was going on. But princess can not open her eyes again.

The attempts of doctors, priests and magicians to induce the princess to wake up were useless, even trying to understand what had struck the girl remained a mystery. The only thing that doctors, priests or magicians had managed to understand that Ondine was not dead and therefore not in danger of life. For them the princess was just sleeping.

His soul had fallen into eternal sleep, like death, no one knew when, how or why the princess would wake up.

Accepting such news was like accepting the death of a loved one, Ashe refused to believe it, for her there had to be something under it, an intrusion by the intervenia ... but she did not have the certainties.

Not even Basch had been pleased to learn this news, for him everything seemed to lose meaning ... it was as if a part of him was dead.

The whole Rabanastre in front of that news had been paralyzed and helpless, no one had more desire to celebrate. All the people most dear to Ondine were not at all happy with that situation so absurd, an even more disconcerting fact was when they found the princess covered with crystals.

No one knew what had happened, the crystals made of pure Mystes were very reminiscent of the great crystal that Ashe and his suite had seen in the holy city of Giruvegan. Not being able to bear the sight so painful, the young Ashe gave orders to transport what now never remained of his sister at the sacred mountain Bur-Omisage.

Ashe after the provisions given, he committed himself to writing a message to Larsa, in which he informed of the absurd destiny that had beenfallen his sisters and the provisions that were being taken, so that Undine would not be discovered.

The letter of the young queen was not only addressed to Larsa but also to Basch, that same night, however, Basch made a dreamy dream, in which he found himself in front of Chaos, the imposing figure of the imper scared at the sight only. Basch felt called, the voice came from the Reincarnation, the huma wondered what was happening, then the expert turned to him calling him "the bearer".

\- Listen to my voice Bearer ... This is not the time of awakening. The time has not yet come. You, wandering soul, seeker of the Goddess are here to warn you ... If she is the one who craves, it will be yours but not in this time. Hope is not vain. Listen to my voice wandering soul with you stingo a deal! - Said the voice of the disturbing creature as he turned to Basch.

"Strive a deal?" The knight asked, turning to the Reincarnation. -Yes, wandering soul! Ultima protects my lady, watching over her ... I'm here to bring a knight pact. No honor is granted to any mortal.- Chaos approached the huma rising from his throne, the esper was gigantic.

-What have you done to her? - the knight's voice thundered, but the esper addressed even more mysterious words to him.

"She sleeps for her good. Or mortal, remember what your destiny is? Knight! death is not the destiny of my lady. Remember mortal well to whom it belongs. Choosing yourself is condemned to unhappiness. We do not want his suffering - the voice of Chaos resounded majestically once again.

\- My destiny?! ... I decide! What do you know about his happiness? "Basch's voice grew grim.

-What mortal do you remember? Your destiny is death and that of my lady is eternal. You Huma with how much trouble do you live your life too short? ... Eternal you are! Young man I offer you, my power! And the chance to see my lady again, waiting for the time of her awakening. "

"Your power?" Basch asked incredulously.

\- My power, son of Adam, give to you! Your soul will be allowed to keep watch over my lady forever. Knight with you today I sign the covenant. In the hour of awakening, you'll see her again. - The voice of the imperious shocked the knight, Basch asked what consisted that agreement that Chaos seemed to offer him.

-What price? - I ask the captain addressing the creature.

-The promise that you made them was firm. Eternal is the link that binds you. Do not fail your knight oath. Keep your word ... she will be yours! - Chaos answered staring at the small figure of his summons.

-I will keep my word ... Chaos! - the knight retorts, staring at the red eyes of the reincarnated.

-It will come soon, the time of his awakening knight. Keep your promise, "said the dark creature sitting on Une's throne. Basch suddenly opened his eyes to find himself in his bed at Archades, in what had once been his brother's residence.

The judge wondered if that had not been a mere dream, far too strange to be realistic, yet he believed it, wondered in when time would be the time of awakening. The fast pace and every year that passed the judge did not stop hoping for that promise, which now seemed never to belong to a distant memory of his youth.

What remained of Judge Gabranth, once known as Basch, was left with very little.

A little more than a handful of memories faded by time and a promise made to a person who had waited almost all his life to wake up from his eternal sleep, in which he was immersed.

Basch had not lost hope, not even when death had come to claim his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Separate universes ... lost a collective loneliness ***

It had been a long time, almost a century since the end of the Rabanastre war, since the time Ivalice had gone through a period of peace and the alliances between the various kingdoms and empires had been strengthened. Ivalice lives a new golden age like the times that were.

Hidden in her of the most secret rooms of the Tampio of Miriam, the princess Ondine had slept for too long now, a name that had become a legend in her own country, in her memory a statue had been erected in the family mausoleum real.

But the time of awakening was now never come and soon the princess's awakening was near.

The sun had just risen, barely heating the cold air that reigned in the valley, in the Paramina gorges, when in the room where the young princess had been placed, Ondine awoke from her long sleep that for almost a hundred years had kept asleep.

The crystal of Mystes that enveloped her, protecting her, slowly began to dissolve, releasing a thick blanket of Mystes inside herself. Ondine reopened her eyes, she felt dizzy and at the same time even rested, despite the initial disorientation the young girl could not understand where she was, that room seemed familiar enough.

Fearing to be alone, Ondine hoped that there was at least someone shouting loudly asking if there was someone beyond her, her voice echoed mighty in the bare walls of the temple, I did not spend much time that the young woman felt the approach of some steps, the clinking of the armor that quickly approached his room.

The moment the girl turned and walked through the door, she opened up, finding herself in front of a group of five men, who seemed to stare at her in disbelief, only one of them at the center of the group did not seem surprised, rather silently stared at her. in his eyes as if he were happy to see her again.

Ondine took a step forward that immediately the soldiers knelt at his feet, the young woman took a back step unaware of the reaction of those soldiers.

"Where am I?" The young girl asked one of the soldiers, who almost frightened answered her. -You find yourself at the Temple of Miriam ... my lady.-

-Why am I not in Dalmasca ?! - the girl asked gravely, but the soldier did not know what to say to you. The man who stood at the center of the group answered, then, what seemed to be a superior compared to the other four, simple soldiers.

"My lady's been a long time since they brought you here."

\- "Since they brought me here!" - asked the young girl as she seemed to scrutinize the soul of that simple huma, the phrases "it's been a long time since they brought you here" seemed to sound strange. That sentence seemed to make no sense, Undine did not know what the man had meant, he took courage and asked for news of his friends, on the outcome of the war between Dalmasca and Archades in the skies of Rababastre, churches of his sister and Emperor Larsa .

-What are you saying? ... I do not understand you. The sooner it is my interest to know what happened after the fall of the "Fortress of the heavens" and why my sister Lady Ashe brought me here! - I protest the princess, beating her foot on the ground and threatening the man.

The soldiers did not know how to tell her that the news she was asking went back now too long, at a time when none of them had met. The man tried to respond to the demands of the princess, warning her that it had never been 100 years since her fall into eternal sleep.

-We are not able to send you my lady back. It's now 100 years since Dalmasca won Archades - he cut short the man while Ondine tried not to lose the little lucidity he had. He could not believe it and he categorically refuses to believe it.

Fearing a violent reaction from her, the soldiers begged the princess's forgiveness until she punished them, seeing their attitudes Ondine ordered the soldiers to stop begging her.

\- I order you to stop! Why should I punish you? Why then? - the young girl asked irritably as she urged the soldiers to get up. The four simple soldiers looked timidly at the young man, they did not dare to cross his gaze with theirs, for fear of who knows what other reaction, the only one not to have decomposed too much was the young superior.

"Do you want to know what happened in these years?" Asked the princess.

"My lady, so many things have happened from the events of 100 years ago, that telling it now would take more time. Come My Lady, this place is not suitable for conversation.- the captain pointed out, while the girl asked him his name.

"Your captain name?" The woman asked decisively, the soldier looking at her answered.

"They call Ikram Firdus Azelas," said the man.

The princess looked at him strangely, that name reminded her of one of his old acquaintance, the man invited her to follow her to a place where all his doubts would dissipate.

Ondine was quite dubious about where they would escort her, never taking her eyes off of the huma, while the latter gave orders to the men to prepare the chocobo for the departure, while another soldier gave the order to warn immediately the Great Kiltiasl Gavriil.

The princess remained silent as she advanced among the eyes of those present, she recognized well the environment around her, she had been there before when she had met the Great Kiltian Anastasis, she wondered how it would have been that time. She was surrounded by so many doubts and did not feel at all in the mood to be happy, knowing that what she knew now never existed anymore.

He was behind Ikram just a few steps while two soldiers escorted her on both sides, covered by their skin and some light protection to allow large movements.

Ondine felt nothing except the slight thinning of the Mystes, which permeated the temple, the sound of his footsteps resounded throughout the temple, the group reached the entrance of the temple where just one of the two soldiers who had left .

He carried with him five chocobes from the Spartan saddles, while he waited almost impatiently for the arrival of his companions.

-Sir Ikram is all ready, even heavy clothes were worn for your Grace- said the man bowing to Undine, handing her heavy clothes, the girl thanked the soldier for the kindness received, the man was astonished by how much grace the young he had expressed himself.

At that moment the captain gave orders to prepare to leave, escorting the girl, Ondine hastened to wear the heavy fur even if the cold felt just enough, just enough to make her shiver.

I try to get back to his chcobo when Ikram, offered to help her but the princess refused to answer that she could get away on her own. Once on the back of the chocobos, the captain gave the order to leave, heading for Bur-Omisace, before night fell.

It took almost a whole day to reach the sacred mountain home of its excellence the Gran Kiltias, the trip was not pleasant at all and more than once the group had stopped to rest the chocobo. For the duration of the ride Ondine had not breathed or uttered a word, standosene to look at the environment that surrounded her as to ascertain if there had been changes or not.

It seemed that nothing had changed, remained almost similar to before, remained silent while pulling the considerations of what she saw, when suddenly during one of the breaks Ikran approached her.

Ondine was standing near her chocobo as she saw the captain approach and ask her how she was or if the journey had once tired her, the princess remained silent a moment before answering him.

"How are you your Majesty?" Asked the captain.

"I feel like thinking about the captain, but I'm fine." The girl answered with a faint voice.

-I hope the journey is not tired, for any problem I'm at your disposal .- I ask Ikram wondering if there was any problem noticing the almost sad expression of the girl.

Ondine kindly thank the captain for his availability, before expressing the desire to arrive at the sacred mountain before dusk. -Thanks of Captain's thought, but there is no problem. Tell your men that we will soon leave again, I want to get to Bur-Ormisage before it falls in the evening. "

Ikram was about to object, what seemed foolish to him, but the girl seemed to be serious while exposing his desire. The pause lasted just long enough to let the chocobos rest before resuming the long journey again.

The journey was very quiet without any difficulty, arriving at Bur-Omisace just before nightfall. Undine when she saw the place again, a small smile appeared on her face that did not escape the men who had escorted her for the duration of the journey.

Captain Azelas, coming down from his chocobo, approached the girl, inviting her to come down, and Ondine thanked the man again with a slight nod. Ikram took her hand gently, when the young woman took a few steps forward the captain gave her a small bow as it suited to those of her rank, whose label imposed a salute.

Meanwhile, on the stairs of the sacred temple of the Great Kiltias, appeared the figure of the fifth soldier that Captain Azelas had sent to warn his Holiness the Great Kiltias, the wake of Ondine. Together with the young soldier there was also a Kiltian servant who approached the young woman whom Azelas held by the hand, the kiltiano made an immense invitation as he approached her, inviting her to follow.

Ikram led her close to the Kiltian servant, letting go of the princess's hand, who approached the servant who began to make her way. Ondine began to climb the stairs of the ancient temple, while the Kiltian showed her where to follow her, when strangely her eyes met those of a young soldier whose gaze was fixed on her.

The intensity with which he observed annoyed the young Ondine, who remained silent, trying to ignore that look so penetrating, a shiver ran down her back as the strange figure of the man followed her with his eyes.

The young man was tall on the meter and octane with dark blond hair up to his neck, his body was massive and thinking, well muscled, the result of the hard training of a soldier. The man wore a dalmasca armor, which Ondine knew well to recognize, who represented another rank within the army and only six people in the entire army could claim the title of General.

The man could not have been little more than thirty years or less, while his beautiful face showed marked but at the same time gentle features, while a bearded blonde was going to frame his face, a little more on his chin was a little goatee , while his fleshy lips were surrounded by a light thread of beard. The hair was almost indomitable and rebellious, blond as the ears of ripe wheat and golden reflections, while his eyes revealed irises of the color of the ice, an intense blue.

The general had a proud trend, being described by his men as a strong, courageous man with a fiery temper, quick to anger in the midst of battles and full of passion in bed. The authoritarian aspect was even more highlighted by the powerful shoulders while on the face there was an expression of seriousness, which often resulted from his posture and his looks and a long scar near the lip that rose to stop near the nose on the left side.

The scar, however conspicuous, was barely visible, was well confused with the fine features of the general, giving it a certain mysterious charm.

The girl followed the Kiltian up to the room where the Great Kiltias was, with her there was Captain Azelas, while a few meters away the young Dalmasco general followed them.

Once in front of the Grand Kiltias' room, the young princess continued through the room where the Grand Kiltias Graviil stood imposing, Ondine proceeded securely to the bottom. The sound of his footsteps broke the silence that reigned, while once again Ondine retraced those steps that had once led them there.

He was in front of a new Gran Kiltias of which he knew nothing, but in him the young woman did not perceive anything, he only knew that this meeting was vital for her.

He advanced a few steps more when the Gran Kiltias Graviil suddenly opened his eyes, which immediately went to stare at the young Ondine, Helgas went to meet her, greeting her as it was to one of her rank, while Captain Azelas was there.

Helgas was happy to meet the girl, telling her she had seen her coming in a dream.

\- Be you! Welcome to my humble home, Benedetta, daughter of the gods. I saw your coming in a dream, your presence honors us. We have long been waiting impatiently for your light to awaken from your eternal sleep. "

-He also honored you, waiting for my awakening. I thank you, "said Undine, closing her eyes, bowing to the presence of the supreme Kiltias.

-I hope you have made a good trip.-

-The journey was long, but nothing compared to that. -

\- I see a certain apprehension in you ... and I can understand you. - The Grand Kiltias is pronounced while he observes the young girl's face.

-You know that I would like to speak to you.-

-Would you know what caused you to eternal sleep ... and why did you wake up here, in time to which you do not feel you belong? -The hegas commented as he watched the princess nod, after all it was right that the girl pretend to know the answers. His holiness, he invited her to get comfortable and relax more, announcing that there were some things she needed to know.

Ondine, not breath, so decided to listen to the advice given her by the helgas, sitting on some cushions that the supreme Kiltias had arranged for her and for the captain. The cushions had been placed before his throne of Gravil, while he solemnly sat on it.

"You must be gracious to know that to meet you here was at the behest of your sister, Queen Ashelia. He brought you here in the hope that I could help you, but I could not do anything. I do not have these powers. Your sister and Emperor Larsa decided to remain there for your safety ... and in the hope that one day she will open her eyes again.-

Ondine listened very carefully to what the elderly and wise Helgas was telling, while her words slowly gave way to images of the princess's mind, who imagined what her sister had to go through. He did not show anything of his feelings, as an old friend had taught her, she was not allowed to feel fragile.

\- I understand, there is nothing else I should know? - the young woman asked tremblingly, the helgas looked at her holding back a long sigh, still having much more to say to her.

-You have always come to visit sister, with her they also went to pay homage to the emperors of Archade and Rozzaria There was never an opportunity in which they failed to come here. One of all, if not the most present ... an Archadian judge.

The last words had startled and at the same time whiten Ondine, felt inside her a strange pang in her stomach, as if there were a thousand butterflies.

The anxiety and nervousness of learning came to grips with the calm of the young girl, who in an almost appealing and trembling tone asked the Grand Kiltias to know what had happened to her friends.

"Please your Excellency, tell me about them! What was it? "- the girl's trembling and worried voice resounded throughout the room, while Captain Azelas, who until then had remained calm, tried to reassure the girl who already knew what to expect and her suspicions were soon confirmed. .

Undine trying to keep control, while explaining that she should not be there, that something must have gone wrong, while her eyes were wet and shiny.

\- There must be an error. I felt tired and collapsed asleep ... it was not my intention to make this happen. - the girl reproached herself, but the Great Kiltias explained to her that she should not reproach herself.

"Do not fear or Light of Dalmasca that all is lost. What over time ends then turns to come again to us. You should know. "

The Great Kiltias told her, getting up from the throne and approaching her, pointing to the necklace she wore around her neck. At first Undine did not understand what she was pointing to the high Graviil, but carefully following her finger she saw with amazement the necklace around her neck.

He recognized it at once, it was the necklace that Basch could always have around his neck, whatever he wore never separated, he wondered why he had her as he took the pendant in his hands and looked as if it were the most precious among the treasures . It seemed as if the Great Kiltias had suggested something to her, after which Graviil reminded her that her sleep was due to the intrusion of someone who had decided for her.


	5. Chapter 5

*** What I remain that day ***

It had turned out that someone had intentionally led Ondine to eternal sleep, now the girl felt angry through pretending to those who had dared to interfere with her life. The high Kiltias tried to calm the girl by telling her, who or rather she had decided to make her sleep so much and for what purpose.

-You have to know or Daughter of the gods that someone or something has decided for you ...-

-Who is that? - the girl thundered furiously.

"And for the will of the creature you bring with you, if you fell asleep," Graviil said, pointing to Ondine.

-Experts! - said the girl, while the helgas nodded

"Which one was it?" He added, asking the girl.

-Last! It was because of his wish that you fell asleep. "The helgas answered, nodding.

The princess's face was assuming a grim expression when the Great Kiltias invited her to calm down, trying to explain what the ensper had done.

"Do not worry, he did not betray you. Ultima acted for your good.-

Ondine did not take it well, only remained silent, while at one point expressed the will to reach as soon as Dalmasca and Archades. The Gran Kiltias Graviil told her that the rulers of Dalmasca had been warned of his revival and that soon they would come to get her.

-I would like to return to Dalmasca if possible or at least reach Archades.-

"Just be quiet as Captain Azelas informed me of your arrival, so I immediately ordered General Fon Duisenberg to send a messenger to Dalmasca. Now rest, for you I have made rooms ready. "

Graviil said to the princess, who once again thanked Gran Kiltias for her immense hospitality.

"One of my servants will accompany you to your quarters, your Highness," he added, concluding the meeting.

Ondine was quite tired, she felt her strength failing her, she did not want to smile, she just thought that the worst of misfortunes had happened to her. In his heart he hoped that somebody was still left of the century, but it was a vain hope, the worst was yet to come.

The princess walked by following the Kiltian servants who would show her what her room would be for one night, Ondine had an empty head and felt only light, once she remained alone she decided to drown in her pain.

Before leaving, Captain Azelas had hailed him before he reached the strange individual whom Ondine had seen in the entrance.

Left alone in the huge room the princess threw herself on the bed, she fell on it like a bulky sack of potatoes while with one hand she was touching Basch's glue wondering when he had put it, while he thought of him the sleep took over her.

There was very little of what she knew and of whom she had met, only the viera perhaps still remembered her while the rest was now never ashes. His was heavy, in what seemed to her the longest and darkest night of his life, I dream of nothing, sleep gave way only to bitter tears for which he had only verses and sobs instead of words.

And while she silently let herself go to a crying without brakes, as silent as a breath, there in the darkness behind a door someone was watching over her sleep.

Firm and adamant as he stood at that door, he could hear every single sob coming from behind the door, even if he wanted to do something, the figure did not move, he would not dare ... ever approach her in those conditions, she who was this most desired.

His heart and soul were melting, yet to separate them there was only one door and a few steps away, but he did not dare to be seen for fear of not being believed, for fear that she could refuse it, it would hardly have recognized.


End file.
